warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kittypet Lives
Just some drabbles about kittypets that I wrote in some free time. :P It's completed and I won't be adding any more to the list, so enjoy. 'Prissy' Fur Color/Length: long-haired calico she-cat Eye Color: deep green Personality: A lazy kittypet that thinks she rules the house. She may be spoiled but she loves her twolegs. Huh, who's there?! Oh, hi. Sorry, for freaking out, but you scared me! Why are you in my house anyways? GET OUT! What? You want to hear my story? Why would you want to hear about me? Fine, but after I'm done you'd better scram, cause this is my house! I've lived with these twolegs practically all my life. Sure, they've got some botches and some flaws, but I still love them. I've always wanted to go outside, but I'd probably catch a horrible disease or get killed by some wild animal. I've always wanted to taste bird....I wish I were an outdoor cat. I love my twolegs so much...I can't imagine life without them. But I am old and I fear that my time is coming very soon... Well, are you happy? Now get out! I'm not very sociable with other cats.....SO SCRAM! 'Sunshine' Fur Color/Length: long-haired yellow she-cat Eye Color: light blue Personality: curious, cheerful, funny I live with an old twoleg. And I'm old as well. We get along so well. He trusts me so much, he just lets me outside, to wander, and trusts I'll come back. I always do. We have a bond closer than you could ever imagine. No wild cat could ever understand that bond, between the cat and the twoleg. They will never understand why housecats choose to live with twolegs. They will never understand how much we really love our twolegs. And how much they love us. Once I met a wildcat. They asked why I wasn't wearing a collar. I told him my twoleg just let me out. He told me, “You're free! Make a run for it!” I shook my head. “I'd never leave my twoleg. I love him.” The wildcat stared at me in confusion. “I'll never understand the bond between kittypets and twolegs.” He sighed. He was right. He'd never understand. 'Calli' Fur Color/Length: short-haired calico she-cat Eye Color: light green '' ''Personality: a bit snotty, somewhat self-centered, has a very caring side she shows often, becomes jealous eaisly and feelings aren't hurt easily. '' I never enjoyed living with the twolegs and their noisy machines. I'd rather just live outside in peace. They swipe the floor with strange monsters that suck up everything in their path, and sweep the grass with monsters that cut the grass with sharp blades. I was allowed outside. But I never ran away. I realized how they really felt about me. They loved me. I may not have loved them back very much, but I didn't want to cause their suffering. So I stayed. But one day another cat appeared. The twolegs spent all their time with it. They stroked it, followed it, and played with it. It was just a dirty street cat. But they loved it so much. They would adopt it if I weren't here. And I got mad. I knew they had never truly loved me at that moment. So I objected. I disobeyed their rules and growled at them. Then one day they took me away. I was stuck in a small cage, surrounded by other cats in cages. Then a lady came in and took me to her nest. Now I live with her. I just hope now that my twolegs are happy with their dirty little street cat. 'Flower' ''Fur Color/Length: short-haired gray tabby she-cat Eye Color: green Personality: mellow, easy-going, laid-back, cute, kind I was a street cat. I lived on trash and old food. I wandered around, taking my time, sniffing everything, not really knowing or caring where I was going. But then I was found and trapped by a twoleg. He brought me around in a small metal cage that bounced up and down. He brought me to some other twolegs. They let me out, and let me play. They admired me. They played with me, and spent every spare minute with me. I loved them. They were perfect. But one day for a while they were gone. That was when I was trapped by that awful twoleg who trapped me the first time. He took me to a nest where cats were trapped in small cages. I was locked up in one for a long time. Finally, a twoleg came in and brought me to her nest. I'm grateful for the food and shelter she gives me now, but I still miss those other twolegs a lot. And I wonder if they miss me too.. 'Kitty' Fur Color/Length: short-haired calico cat. Eye Color: green Personality: suspicious, adventorus, curious I am a kittypet, and I'm proud to be one too. All my life i've lived with grown twolegs, so when we moved to another home, having kitten twolegs was a shock. They're like aliens to me, and I'm scared of them. They're so fast, so giggly, and so eager to hold me. I run and hide under my garage when they come running toward me, or even walking toward me. I hiss at them from under there, trying to get them to stay away. Usually they leave. A few must feel bad for me or something so they leave little treats here and there. I guess maybe they're ok. But I still don't trust them. I like wandering in my yard, but I don't DARE to go outside of it. There are loads of scary things out there. I love my twolegs, and maybe I can learn to love these twoleg kits too.....in time. 'Ghost' Fur Color/Length: short-haired white tom Eye Color: amber Personality: cute, kind, loving, caring I'm Ghost, a white cat with deep amber eyes. I love to wander thoroughout twoleg yards, and I also am very friendly. I live with another cat, his name is Shadow. We get along pretty well, but sometimes I catch him hissing at other twolegs. He is very defensive and doesn't seem to be very friendly. On the other hand, I love to meet new twolegs, and I purr and rub against them. That always makes them coo and pet me. I love it! I like living with my twolegs, even though they can be pretty noisy. My life is good, and I'm happy with it. . I may not want to live any place else, but my curiousity forces me to wonder: what is out there in the wild? 'Shadow' Fur Color/Length: short-haired black tom Eye Color: green Personality: sneaky, sly, reserved, but has a good side. I was born wild, but then caught and made into a kittypet. I slowly grew to like my twolegs and their other cat, Ghost. But when it comes to other twolegs and cats, I am very unfriendly. I don't like many twolegs, and it's a miracle I actually grew to like mine. I hiss and spit at the twolegs. Some of them cry, and other get mad and throw things. Ghost sometimes scolds me and tries to make me more friendly. But I cannot, and will not, ever like any twolegs but my own. I like to be with Ghost, but I sometimes consider running back into the woods and being free. Ghost is like a brother, and sometimes I almost believe he is. Ok, you've heard enough....so BEGONE! 'Tutu' Fur Color/Length: short-haired black and white she-cat Eye Color: light green Personality: jumpy, quick to flee, quick to judge others and makes good choices most of the time. I'm Tutu, and I'm black and white. I'm a girl, and I'm kinda jumpy, I guess it's because those dumb twoleg kits are always playing tricks on me and scaring me half to death. I may be pretty jumpy, but I love exploring outside. I love climbing into treees, although once I got stuck in one and a big red monster had to come and the scary twoelgs had to get me down using a ladder. It was pretty scary, and I'm not climbing that high anymore! I love being outside because usally I can find a place to hide from the twoleg kits. I can wander wherever I please, and I wish I could live outside. I love the twolegs, but their kits terrify me. Oh no, here they come again. See you later, I'm getting out of here! 'Iowa' Fur Color/Length: short-haired black and white tom Eye Color: green Personality: curious, playful, fiesty Hiya there! I'm Iowa. Well, I'm a kitten, but boy has my life been exciting! As a kitten I was lost on the side of a road. I don't know what happened to my mother, in fact I don't even remember her at all! That's why I try to befriend other cats, so maybe they can act as a mother or father to me. So far, I've made a few friends, but nobody seems to want to act as a parent to me. I live with a lot of other cats. There's Bailey. He is sooo crabby! I tried to play with him, but he hissed at me! I'm not going near him again. George is nice, but laaaazy. He never wants to do anything! (i wouldn't want him as my dad anyways). Loki is cool, but really jumpy. He's too catious and not playful enough. There is also a dog, but I'm not going anywhere near him! He scares me. Sometimes I pretend that a twoleg is my mom or dad, but I know that they could never be a mom or dad to me. They couldn't understand and care for me quite like a cat. So for now I guess I'll have to be parentless. 'George' Fur Color/Length : short-haired brown tabby tom Eye Color: green Personality: lazy, kind, funny Hi, I'm George. I live with my twolegs and of course my other friends. Bailey is very defensive, but sometimes if you catch him in a good mood he'll be nice. Loki is young but seems to be enimies with Bailey. Seriously, you wouldn't BELIEVE how much those two fight! I used to live with a cat named Tiger, but he disappeared one day. I think the new kitten, Iowa, was meant to replace him. Pha! Nobody could replace Tiger. He was my best friend....sometimes I wonder why he left. But I suppose he has his reasons. Iowa is cute, but much to hyper. I like to lounge and sunbathe, and he likes to run around and he's much to fast for me to keep up with. I feel bad for the little guy though. He is parentless. I grew up with my mom, I was taken away after I was old enough to be on my own. I miss Tiger so much. I almost want to run out after him. But I need to stay. I don't think my twolegs could stand two heartbreaks. 'Bailey' Fur Color/Length : long-haired yellow tom Eye Color: blue Personality: stubborn, defensive, aggresive Who're you?! Oh, you're just passing by? Fine, I guess I can tolerate that. Who am I? I'm Bailey. Well, that's it. Goodbye. See you never again. What? You want to hear about my life? Fine. But you'd better not go blabbing on about my personal feelings. Well, I live with Loki, George and Iowa. I used to live with a cat named Tiger, but he ran off. So disloyal. I can't believe it! Well, good riddance! Loki was annoying as a kitten, but NOW he's the most annoying pathetic thing on the planet! George is lazy, boring, and too nice. Yuck! Iowa is just hyper hyper hyper like every annoying kitten. He still has to grow up before we can see his personality. I like my house though, don't get me wrong. I can tolerate the cats who live there, and I might even like them sometimes. Oh dang, I've said to much. Well, that's all I'll say. Now scram! 'Loki' Fur Color/Length: long-haired yellow tom Eye Color: amber Personality: nice, shy, but starting to take on a cold personality AAHHH! Oh sorry about me screaming! I thought you were Bailey. Bailey is the meanest cat in the world! Seriously, for a while I thought he was kinda cool, but now he practically hates me! And I wanted to take after him as a kitten! Blahh! Why does he hate me? Well, he'd never admit it, but he wanted me to grow up to be like him and when I ended up different, he got upset. Anyways, there are some other cats in my house. George is kinda fat and lazy, but enjoyable to be around. At least he doesn't attack me like Bailey! Tiger used to be here, but I don't remember him much....Iowa is pretty cute, but gets a little too hyper sometimes.....Oh no, Bailey's coming, I gotta go, bye! 'Tiger' Fur Color/Length: short-haired brown tabby tom Eye Color: amber Personality: kind, caring, dominant Hi, I'm Tiger! Who am I? I'm a loner now, I used to be a kittypet. Why did I leave? Well, one day when it was storming, I was left outside. I guess my twolegs didn't hear me or something, cause they didn't let me in. I slept in a hollow tree that night. It was so amazing to be sleeping outside, and I actually caught something! After that moment, I knew I could never return to my twolegs and still be happy. I was meant to be a wildcat. I miss my friends so much though. Bailey was aggresive, but I loved him like a brother. George was my best friend, we did everything together. Loki was a cute little mite, I can only imagine how big he's grown since I left. I miss them all, but I'm happy here in the woods. Well, are you satified? Good. Then leave. Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories